Discovering You
by Minatu the Terrible
Summary: Mordred was convinced that Arthur and Merlin were a thing and tried not to interfere, but he still couldn't help the way he felt about Merlin. Coffee Shop AU
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided I wanted to write some more Merdred AUs. I love this ship, so... can you really blame me? **

**Onwards.**

* * *

><p><span>Part 1<span>

Merlin and Arthur were inseparable. They were always together, laughing and poking fun at one another, and from the way that Merlin looked at Arthur with those stars in his eyes, and with Arthur often slinging his arm around Merlin's shoulders, Mordred thought the two of them were a couple. To be honest, he was okay with that. It wasn't like he was all that close to Merlin anymore really.

Mordred was just someone Merlin once knew. Though it did kind of suck that the two of them frequented the coffee shop he worked at, but Morgause's Coffee was pretty popular with students and high school girls alike. Mordred had been flirted with more times than he could count at this point, but none of that really mattered.

Mordred had liked Merlin since he was in high school. Back then, Merlin had been a senior who lived next door and went to a miscellaneous prep school. Mordred had kind of liked how the fancy uniform had looked on Merlin. They had spoken on more than one occasion then...

"Hey, Mordred," Morgana waved brightly from the counter. Mordred walked over to her after whipping up her usual order, "Is Morgause here today?" Her green eyes shone with interest, and Mordred frowned slightly, shaking his head.

"She's busy. Gwen is covering her shift tonight," he answered, tucking his hands into his pockets as he spoke. Morgana frowned slightly into her coffee.

"That's too bad," she responded, and Mordred knew she had a long standing crush on Morgause. It just seemed like the two of them were always just missing one another. Mordred gave her an encouraging smile. The door rang, and Mordred looked up to see Gwen hurrying in.

"Sorry! I'm a little late," Gwen smiled brightly at Mordred, who shrugged slightly. Gwen grabbed an apron and clocked in quickly. She smiled at Morgana widely.

"Hi, Morgana," Gwen said as she pinned on her name tag. Morgana gave a thin smile in response, and Gwen found something to busy herself with. She was using this job to help pay for college, so she always took whatever extra shifts she could. Mordred was more of a slacker though... He envied Gwen for her ability to study hard like that.

The door chimed again, and Merlin and Arthur walked in. Arthur laughing at something Merlin said before Merlin called him a "prat". Gwen beat Mordred to the register.

"Hullo, welcome to Morgause's Coffee!" she greeted the pair in her cheerful manner. Mordred was pretty sure that Gwen had no idea that Merlin was his favorite customer. Mordred cast a wayward glance at Merlin who looked a little downcast. Mordred frowned slightly, wondering why. Then he noticed Arthur was flirting with Gwen.

"Mordred," Morgana spoke suddenly, distracting Mordred from the anger that had suddenly surged up in him, "It's none of your business." Her tone was firm, and he sighed.

"I know," Mordred responded, leaning on the counter. Morgana smiled at him sympathetically.

"Don't worry. I know how you feel," she said, and Mordred smiled because Morgana was also pining silently for the one she desired. Mordred patted her hand before moving away to start making Arthur's drink because he had finally decided to order in between all of his flirting with Guinevere, as was written nicely on her name tag.

"Here you go," Mordred said without a smile. Arthur thanked him anyway for whatever reason, in fact, he was pretty sure Arthur tipped every time he came in. Merlin met Mordred's gaze for a split moment, and Mordred was the first to look away as a blush burned across his face.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked, leaning toward Mordred as he worked on Merlin's order, which was different from his usual. Mordred wondered for a minute why he had suddenly decided to have something different.

"Yeah," Mordred answered in a hoarse tone that made Gwen frown. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I would prefer you didn't lie to me," Gwen told Mordred sternly. He ducked his head in response, setting Merlin's drink on the counter without looking at the other until his back was turned.

"Oh," Gwen said, following Mordred's gaze. She smiled at him slightly.

"Sorry, I stole your regular, huh?" Gwen smiled at Mordred, who blushed bright red and looked away swiftly.

"Shut up," he muttered in response before busying himself with some menial task.

**.**

On Saturday, Arthur came in by himself and flirted with Gwen again at the counter. Mordred furrowed his brows in confusion because he was pretty sure Arthur was with Merlin... and he didn't think Arthur was a bad guy.

"Huh? Blondie's here without his trusty sidekick?" Morgause commented in surprise, "Think they might be just friends?" Mordred gave his boss a sideways glance and shrugged.

"I don't think so," Mordred responded softly. Morgause gave Mordred a kind pat on the shoulder and didn't say anything more about it. It was rare for Mordred to have such an early shift anyway. Maybe Arthur flirted with a lot of people too. He could very well be a flirtatious person.

Mordred was leaving just as Merlin arrived. He looked at Mordred in surprise, his eyes flicking down to Mordred's shirt that had a Pokémon on the front of it. He smiled slightly.

"You like Pokémon?" Merlin asked, and Mordred was taken aback for a moment before he nodded slightly. Merlin grinned, and the way his eyes crinkled into tiny crow's feet was the cutest thing. Mordred blushed then and decided he couldn't trust his voice anymore.

"Cool," Merlin continued, "Arthur doesn't really play video games, so I've been in need of a good foe." Mordred smiled slightly as Merlin dropped a question with surprising easy, "So could I get your number?"

"Y-yeah," Mordred agreed after a moment and ended up writing it down on a napkin before Merlin went to go sit with Arthur and Mordred left, the cold covering up the fact that he was actually blushing. He was incapable of refusing Merlin in any way.

**.**

Mordred was sitting in the middle of the floor of Merlin's shared apartment with Arthur. He noticed the two of them had separate rooms, and was sort of waiting for the proper moment to ask if Arthur and Merlin were actually dating. Maybe Morgause had been right.

However, Mordred had forgotten the intended question after a couple rounds of Mario Kart that had he and Merlin tied for first, and Merlin making the cutest noises in distress whenever he was hit with anything, especially when it was Mordred's fault.

"I think I'm going to defeat you," Mordred said suddenly with a smirk, and Merlin glared in response.

"There is no way," he replied, and Mordred grinned. Mordred did indeed beat Merlin, which ended in Merlin wrestling Mordred on the floor.

"God, Merlin! Get a room!" Arthur shouted as he walked in the door with his arm thrust over his eyes. Mordred turned bright red.

"Shut up, you mook!" Merlin responded, tossing tossing pillow at Arthur who threw it right back into Merlin's face, and Merlin started laughing hysterically as he stripped the couch of its one thousand impractical pillows. Mordred watched in awe.

"So are you two a thing, or...?" Mordred cursed his big mouth, because Merlin turned to Mordred with the most wide-eyed expression while Arthur turned various colors in distress.

"No! We're just friends," Arthur said after a long moment of coughing, and Mordred wasn't sure if he was convinced. He ducked his head in embarrassment anyway.

"Sorry," he muttered. Arthur waved a hand slightly.

"No, bro, it's fine," he said, scratching the nape of his neck lightly. Arthur decided to take his leave then, and Merlin sunk into the couch.

"Well. That just happened," was all Merlin said, and Mordred was pretty sure that Merlin had a crush on Arthur then. His heart sunk, and he looked and away from Merlin quickly.

"Yeah, sorry," Mordred responded. Merlin didn't say anything and started up another round of Mario Kart.

**.**

Mordred wanted to stop liking Merlin. He really did. It wasn't like Merlin was going to stop liking Arthur, so his feelings were never going to be recognized anyway, but it was impossible. Every little grin, laugh or teasing word just made Mordred like him even more. Merlin was wonderful, the greatest.

It was more than just a crush now. Mordred was in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. <strong>

**~Minatu**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again! :] I apologize for all grammatical errors that I did not happen to catch.**

**Onwards.**

* * *

><p><em>Just please don't say you love me,<br>'cause I might not say it back,  
>doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that.<em>

- Gabrielle Aplin, "Please Don't Say You Love Me"

* * *

><p><span>Part 2<span>

Mordred pulled his apron off, running a hand through his fluffy hair with a loud sigh. Morgause raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's up with you?" she asked while wiping down the counters. She was taking care of the last couple of things before they closed, but she had gone ahead and let Mordred clock out anyway.

"Tired," Mordred responded, rolling his shoulders a bit before he was stilled by a yawn. Morgause smiled slightly.

"Then go on and get out of here," she said with a flick of her wrist, and Mordred nodded to her before hurrying out the front door after flipping the sign over to _closed_. Mordred was surprised to find Merlin standing there and waiting for him.

"Merlin?" Mordred said cautiously, and Merlin had a tight frown on his face as if he was trying to hold something back. He shook his head with a low sigh.

"Let's go play some games," Merlin muttered softly, bumping his shoulder against Mordred's accidentally. Mordred merely nodded following Merlin.

Mordred had been right. Merlin did have a crush the size of Texas on Arthur, and it wasn't like he could make it go away in the blink of an eye or when Arthur had decided to start dating again after things with Mithian simply didn't work out. Merlin had been hoping to possibly woo Arthur himself, but Arthur was really straighter than a pole.

He didn't know why he had reached out to Mordred, of all people, for emotional support. If anything, Gwaine was probably a more sure fire way to cheer him up, except that he wanted it to be Mordred that he could lean on, what with Gwaine busy with his new boyfriend after all.

More than anything, Merlin felt lonely and starved for touch. After so many years of pining for Arthur, he had found himself with little in the ways of prospects. So he had, for whatever strange reason, decided that Mordred was the best choice for his age-old sob story.

.

It was around three A.M. when Arthur stumbled into the apartment with a giggle on his lips, and Gwen supporting him

"Shh!" he laughed, "Don't wake up, Merlin!" and Gwen rolled her eyes. Merlin stirred at all the noise and froze when he heard Arthur's voice. Merlin had been playing Minecraft with Mordred, but it looked like they'd both fallen asleep and died.

Then Merlin noticed how close Mordred was, his soft, wavy hair just within Merlin's reach, and he was kind of tempted. Another gaggle of laughter erupted from Arthur's room, and Merlin went for it. He reached his hand forward slowly and slid his fingers through Mordred's soft hair. Mordred unconsciously leaned into the touch, and Merlin was a little encouraged though his cheeks burned red. He shouldn't be violating Mordred's personal space like this, and it wasn't like he could even pretend it would be anything like running his fingers through Arthur's hair.

He sucked in a shallow breath of air at the sound of the first moan. Mordred decided to stir then, and Merlin drew his hand back to his chest at fast as he could. Mordred turned toward Merlin, squinting in the darkness.

"What time is it?" he whispered, and Merlin pulled his phone out to look before showing it to Mordred who drew back, scrunching up his nose in displeasure.

"I need to go home," he said then and started to stand, but Merlin grabbed his wrist.

"No!" he protested quietly as more noises filtered through Arthur's door. Mordred glanced toward it with a frown then down at Merlin and sighed.

"Okay..." he sat back down on the floor, leaning against the sofa until Merlin coaxed him up next to him. They sat next to each other in silence for a long moment before Mordred turned toward Merlin, opening his mouth to say something.

"Can I kiss you?" Merlin asked, and all words Mordred might have been about to use were lost into the abyss of his mind, "I mean, it doesn't have to mean anything... I just..."

"O-okay," Mordred barely choked out, and he wasn't sure why he agreed to it. Merlin swallowed, licking his lips.

"It won't mean anything," he asserted, and Mordred nodded albeit a little sadly. Merlin moved quickly with the asserting, grasping Mordred and pulling Mordred over toward him. Mordred made a noise of surprise just before their lips collided, and Mordred reacted enthusiastically.

Merlin's fingers moved through the soft waves of Mordred's hair as he licked and nibbled at Mordred's lower lip, hoping Mordred would give into the intrusion. Merlin was pressed into the cushions of the couch then, Mordred's warmth encompassing him.

Mordred moaned into the kiss suddenly, and Merlin took his chance. He slipped his tongue into Mordred's mouth and began to explore. Then Mordred pulled away. Merlin let out a whine of protest, and Mordred didn't even look at him.

"Sorry," he muttered, standing suddenly. Merlin sat up, staring at Mordred in confusion.

"What do you mean? That you're not gay?" Merlin asked after a moment. Mordred stiffened slightly at the question.

"That's... not the problem," Mordred said after a moment. Merlin furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then what is?" Merlin pressed, "We're just messing around." He tossed that out there as if it solved everything, but it made it worse for Mordred.

"I'm just gonna go now," Mordred replied then and left before Merlin could protest anymore. The cold air outside filled Mordred with relief. He began the slow walk home, his mind full of thoughts that reminded him he was bettered suited for longing for those he could not have.

Merlin let his face fall into his hands with a quiet groan. He figured he had ruined another friendship for not respecting boundaries. His mind flickered briefly back to Lancelot, and Merlin shook his head quickly. He had to make amends with Mordred before he lost another decent friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts and opinions are always appreciated.<strong>

**~Minatu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm really enjoying writing all this Merdred. Makes me feel better. **

**Onwards.**

* * *

><p><span>Part 3<span>

"I've never seen you before," said the pretty girl who sat at the counter every morning since Mordred had been taking the odd shifts as opposed to the usual ones where he encountered Merlin. To be honest, it hadn't been Merlin's fault really. It was more of Mordred's fault for allowing it to happen. He should have known that Merlin would chalk it up to meaning nothing when Mordred wasn't really the type to kiss someone he didn't care about.

"You've been in here two other times this week, both of which you were greeted by Morgause," Mordred responded drily. The girl smiled slightly.

"So you did notice me," she said smoothly and with interest. Mordred stared at her curiously.

"It's what I'm paid to do," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. She tucked a loose strand of her hair behind one ear.

"Well, as a probable regular, I'll let you know my name is Mithian," she smiled at Mordred again, and he merely bobbed his head in response as he moved toward the register at the jingle of the front door. To Mordred's surprise, it was Merlin. Mordred already knew that Merlin never stopped by the shop at this hour, that's why he'd chosen the shift in the first place.

Mordred raised an eyebrow and asked, "The usual?" Merlin looked confused for a moment before nodding.

"When do you get off?" he asked, and Mordred froze, his cheeks turning bright red. He looked back at Merlin, his hands sliding into his pockets to hide the way that they were shaking.

"Two," Mordred answered softly, and Merlin smiled at him, which made Mordred feel a little unsure of what to expect though he got the feeling Merlin would try to pretend that their kiss never happened, which was really the opposite of what Mordred wanted. He wanted it to _mean_ something as girly as that sounded.

A minute later, Mordred was giving Merlin his cup of coffee, and Merlin was leaving with a mysterious wave. Mithian giggled once he was gone.

"So _that's_ why you're not interested," she grinned, and Mordred sighed. Mithian was pretty, and he would try to date her if he wasn't already in love with Merlin. Mithian leaned forward on her elbows, giving Mordred a devious smile, "How long have you two...?"

"No, we're not," Mordred responded quickly, shaking his head. Mithian grinned.

"So, you both are interested but won't admit it then," she replied. Mordred frowned slightly.

"Merlin's _not_-"

"So he glared at me for no reason then?" Mithian pointed out with a sassy tone, and Mordred smiled slightly.

"But he-"

"Likes Arthur, I know. He did back when I was dating Arthur a year ago," Mithian responded, and Mordred was a little surprised that she even knew that, "Looks like things have changed though." Mordred gazed at Mithian a little warily, but she gaze a wide grin that somehow reassured him.

"Quit worrying, 'Dred," she said with a laugh, "You're a real catch, even if you don't see it yourself." Mordred gave Mithian an odd look at the nickname she had given him, but he didn't continue to try and fight with her either. Mithian obviously wasn't going to back down.

Two o' clock rolled around, and Mithian was long gone by then. Mordred was a little surprised to find that Merlin hadn't appeared by the time he was clocking out, and Gwen was coming in with hair tied into a sloppy bun with stray hairs everywhere that told Mordred she had pulled another all nighter.

"Sure you don't want me to stay and help?" Mordred asked her warily, but Gwen waved him off with the air of a true royal. Mordred could only smile as he stepped out of Morgause's Coffee with his phone already in hand. He figured he could swing by the grocery store before heading home although it was a little out of his way and a hassle every time.

"Mordred!" someone shouted, and Mordred stopped, looking up and around him until his eyes landed on Merlin, who was running toward him.

"Merlin...?" Mordred trailed off a bit, gazing at Merlin in confusion. He had finally convinced himself that Merlin wasn't coming. So he ended up surprised despite himself. Merlin grabbed at Mordred's wrist as if he was afraid that Mordred was going to go somewhere.

"Wait..." he panted, bending over in attempt to catch his breath, and therefore releasing his hold on Mordred. Even so, Mordred waited on Merlin.

"You didn't have to run," Mordred said, mildly embarrassed, and Merlin straightened with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said with squared shoulders, expecting Mordred to be angry, but Mordred smiled bitterly instead.

"It's not your fault," Mordred replied, and more than one person had given them looks as they walked on by. It irritated Mordred how people felt entitled to listen in on the business of others. Merlin looked confused by this though.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, and Mordred started walking toward the grocery store and expecting Merlin to follow.

"It's just not your fault," Mordred repeated, not really knowing how to explain it without admitting the whole of torch-holding. He glanced toward Merlin, who looked just as confused as before, but hadn't yet said a word. Mordred let the silence fall between them easily because he hadn't wanted to talk about the incident just yet. They came to the grocery store, and Mordred cast an awkward glance toward Merlin.

"I've gotta..." Mordred trailed off, and Merlin sighed.

"I don't want what happened to make things awkward between us," Merlin spoke up suddenly, and Mordred didn't know what to say for a minute.

"Me neither," Mordred sighed finally, and a smile quirked up on Merlin's face. Mordred his his hands in his pockets again.

"I... I don't kiss anyone without it meaning something," Mordred added finally, and Merlin's eyes widened suddenly.

"Do..." Merlin started, squirming a bit with hope and embarrassment, "Do you mean that...?" Mordred sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep himself from getting flustered.

"Ye-yeah," he answered after a beat, and Merlin turned bright red.

"So you," Merlin swallowed, "You like me?" His voice rose an octave as he said this, and Mordred would have laughed if he wasn't so embarrassed himself.

"...yeah," Mordred answered in a tiny voice, and Merlin's face lit up with a grin.

"I think I like you too," Merlin said after a beat, and Mordred's eyes widened in surprise. Mordred looked away for a moment before carefully turning back toward Merlin, who was still grinning at Mordred.

"You're really embarrassed, huh?" Merlin looked a little smug as he reached toward Mordred to cup his face and pull Mordred toward him. Mordred stumbled forward, taken by surprise, and Merlin pressed their lips together in a short, chaste peck. Mordred smiled then, still leaning close to Merlin.

"Come on," Merlin chuckled, his breath tickling Mordred's face, "You've got to pick up some groceries, right?" Merlin slid his hand into Mordred's, causing Mordred to blush some more. He was embarrassed about essentially everything, and it tickled Merlin to no end.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. A review would be awesome!<strong>

**~Minatu**


End file.
